First Taste of Revenge
by Thisisnotastoryaboutfor8ivenes
Summary: This story takes place three years into Emily training. She wants to know what it fells like to get revenge so she sets out on her first revenge mission against someone who helped the Graysons frame David Clarke and one of the richest and most powerful people in the world. Richard Caviaro. Please review i'd really appreciate any feedback thanks.
1. Chapter One - First Glimpse

**First Taste of Revenge**

Emily Thorne gazed out at the magnificent view of the ocean she had grown accustomed to over the last three years. They had been three of the most important years of her life. She had spent them here on Rebun Island studying under Satoshi Takeda, learning how to bring justice to those who had ruined her life. For three long years she had been convinced revenge was all she wanted but recently she had begun to doubt her path. She knew how powerful the Grayson's and their fellow conspirators were and she was beginning to doubt she could make them pay. She was beginning to wonder if her revenge was worth spending the years preparing. Whenever these thoughts ran through her head she reminded herself of what they had done to her and her father, that they had to pay.

She longed for the day she could make them suffer, all of them. She thought back to her first day of training. She had been so reckless and desperate to attack the Graysons immediately. Her three years had taught her patience, but it was wearing thin. She longed for the peace Takeda promised she would find once her revenge was complete. More than that she needed peace, without it she may not survive another year here. She had been on many missions with Takeda and helped many of his other students achieve their revenge. Now it was her turn.

She raced back to her room and opened the infinity box. She had made a list of all those who had helped the Grayson's destroy her father who would need to be taken down before she initiated her main plan. At the top of that list was Richard Caviaro. Richard Caviaro was the leading expert on spyware equipment, he was said to be able to find out any secret. His company, Spytech, was the largest spyware company in the world but years ago he worked for Grayson Global. Conrad had him spy on companies he was considering investing in, and to bring down rival companies. After the bombing of flight 197 he had helped Conrad frame David Clarke by monitoring his every move, allowing Conrad to place evidence on his laptop. He would be too big a threat to Emily once she returned to the Hamptons. She had decided, she had to take him down now.

Takeda listened carefully to her plans knowing she was making a mistake. She wasn't ready and Caviaro was an extremely dangerous enemy. "Do not do this," he said "you have not yet completed you training you could be risking everything you have worked for."

"I need this." Emily insisted "And Caviaro has to be taken down"

"In time yes but you are not ready" Takeda replied.

"I am, it's time, I will not fail" Emily said before turning away and leaving.

The next day the plane arrived on the island. Emily boarded with a single suitcase filled with everything she would need to bring down Caviaro. Takeda watched her leave wondering if she would ever return.

After arriving in New York she went straight to her apartment. It was large and luxurious but she doubted she would spend any time here. Later that day she had her interview at Spytech. She took out her fake résumé and thought how impressive it was, she was certain to be successful.

She was greeted by Mike Holmes, Caviaro's right hand man, and knew they had believed her résumé. "Miss Thorne how wonderful to meet you" Mike spoke with an English accent.

"It's great to meet you too I am extremely excited to begin working here. That is if I get the job" She said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that you are more that capable to run our finance department I'm sure you'll be successful." He gestured her into a room to his left. She did and the interview began.

After talking for 30 minutes about what responsibilities she would have and how she would handle certain situations he lead her out of the room and informed her that she had been successful. "Thank you so much this means so much to me. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She said

"I look forward to it Miss Thorne" Mike replied. As she walked away she saw him. Richard Caviaro. He wore an jet black suit with a white shirt and black tie. His dark hair was short and shiny. His eyes were black and his skin light olive. "Mr Holmes," He spoke with a slight Italian accent "would you please join me in my office we have an important matter to discuss."

"Of course Mr Caviaro, this is Emily Thorne the new head of your finance department."

"Hello Miss Thorne." He said looking at Emily.

"Mr Caviaro it truly an honour to meet you." She smiled at him.

"Excuse us Miss Thorne but we really must go." He replied

"Of course, goodbye Mr Caviaro."

"Goodbye Miss Thorne" He turned and left Mike following him. As Emily reached the door she turned and saw the two of them deep in convocation. Little do they know, their problems are just beginning she thought as she exited the office and returned to her apartment.


	2. Chapter Two - First Revenge

Later that night Emily was stood outside the Spytech building. She was dressed all in black with her hair tied back under her hood. The building was dark and only security was left but the cameras were still active. That was the first thing anyone noticed when they entered the Spytech building. It was 9 stories and made mostly of glass and the inside was covered with cameras. They were everywhere. Emily knew enough about the company from Takeda's research to know there was only two minutes of the entire day when someone wasn't watching the cameras. 3AM exactly. "Only 10 seconds left, I have to be quick." She whispered to herself. It was time. She burst through the doors and ran to a door to her right. She found herself in a small corridor, painted white. She sprinted as fast as she could until she reached a turning point. She glanced around the corner and saw a security guard leaning against the wall clearly exhausted. She was prepared for this. Years ago Takeda had developed a gas that would leave anyone affected unconscious for at least an hour without them noticing. She didn't have time for a gas mask so she took a deep breath and sprayed the gas. The guard went limp but stayed against the wall. Emily ran past him, she didn't have long.

At the end of the corridor was a door with the word generator written on it. She burst in and flung her bag off her back. Her lungs were burning and her vision was beginning to blur. She pulled out the small black orb, another one of Takeda's inventions, a small powerful bomb. She opened a panel in the generator and dropped the ball into it. She could barely see by now and was in excruciating pain, she risked a sharp breath. She instantly felt better and ran out. As she passed the guard she glanced at her watch, 20 seconds left. She left into the main room. 10 seconds left,5 she was halfway across the room, 3 she was nearing the door, 2 she pushed the doors open, 1 she flung herself into the ally and landed on her face. She stayed still, not alarms, she was safe. She got up and felt a small scratch on her face and her freshly bruised ribs. Overall she was ok.

When she got to her apartment she treated her injuries and checked her laptop. Earlier that day she had sent Nolan Ross an email asking for his help. She saw he had requested a video chat. She accepted. The thin blonde man appeared on the screen. "Hey Amanda." Nolan said. "Where have you been for the past three years?"

"That is not your concern Nolan, I need your help" She snapped.

"And why exactly do you need my help? Three years ago you couldn't stand being in the same room as me and now you seek me out. How things must have changed."

"I need a flash drive capable of breaking down extremely powerful firewalls and copying every piece of information from a computer in less than a minute leaving no trace. Is that possible?"

"Depends on why you need it."

"I don't have time to waste Nolan I need that flash drive now!" She shouted.

"Fine, it may take some time depending on how powerful a firewall we're talking."

"Extremely."

"I'll do what I can."

"Make it quick." And with that she broke the connection.

Three days later the flash drive arrived at Emily's apartment.

Ten days later she used it. For the first time since she had started working at Spytech Richard left his office without his laptop. His laptop contained every piece of information related to Spytech and it rarely left his side. He entered the elevator and descended. It was time. She could feel the cameras watching her as she pretended to drop her pen and reach for it under the desk. Once under she reached for her bag and pulled out the detonator. BOOM! The building shook. Screams and cries echoed around the offices. All the lights had gone out and the cameras had fallen limp. The power was out.

She ran into the hall and saw people screaming and running for the stairs. There was no need to sneak into his office; no one would be watching her. Richards's office was very large room painted a bright white with no windows and a single camera watching everything. But not now it was as lifeless as the others. She went to his desk and plugged the flash drive into his laptop. The screen went dark and the flash drive lit up. Three minutes later the flash drive gave a small beep and the light went out. It was finished. She took it and ran into the corridor. Everyone was calmer now realising they weren't under attack anymore. Most had left via the stairs but some people remained guiding people out. Emily left with the crowd and returned to her apartment. She had work to do.

When she arrived she saw she had received an email from Mike Holmes. _We apologise for the incident today. Spytech has always run of an independent power supply in order to remain secure and today someone attacked our generator. No one was injured and we have now been connected to the main power supply until the generator is fixed. We expect to see you all at work tomorrow._

_Mike Holmes (On behalf of Richard Caviaro)_

She deleted the email and plugged in the flash drive. She spent the next 5 hours searching through all of Spytech's secrets until she found what she was searching for. Proof the Spytech had been selling equipment and secrets to terrorists. This was perfect. Only Richard had access to this laptop and therefore was the only person who could have been dealing with terrorists. Everything was exactly as she had planned. She prepared the email to the press revealing Richards dark secret. As she was about to send she hesitated, she was about to destroy someone's life. Could she really do this? Then she thought back to the days with her father. Those happy days when she knew everything was alright. How kind and generous he had been, and what they had done to him. She pressed send.

An hour later Richard was all over the news he had been arrested and was currently being questioned. Emily smiled to herself; she did feel a sense of peace. He had deserved this, everything. Even from her few days working at Spytech she had seen how cruel Caviaro could be, particularly to Mike. He treated him (and everyone else) like dirt. He had ruined countless lives with his work aiding terrorism and of course destroying her's and David's. She muted the TV and moved to the computer. She had to thank Nolan. None of this would have been possible without him. "Hello Nolan."

"Hey Amanda what do you want this time?" He said.

"To thank you, I wouldn't have been able to bring down Caviaro without you."

"That was you? Why?"

"He helped Conrad destroy my father. He got what he deserved."

"Wow. You really meant it when you said you'd make them pay."

"Yeah so thanks I couldn't have done it without you."

"Well I promised David I'd protect you so anytime."

"Sure Nolan, bye."

"Bye."

She turned and saw a picture of Mike appear on the TV screen. She turned the volume up. "Yes it has just been confirmed that it was in fact Mike Holmes, Richard Caviaro's right hand man who made the deals with the terrorists." The newscaster said. "What?" Emily let out a sharp breath and dropped the remote.

"Caviaro offered undeniable proof that Mike could have been the only person to make those trades and has been freed from police custody. Mike is now looking at several life sentences or possibly even the death sentence should he be proved guilty which according to police is a certainty." The reporter finished.

Emily stayed still for several minutes before deciding, she wouldn't let Mike be framed like her father and she certainly wouldn't let Caviaro escape unpunished. She didn't care how, one way or another she would have her revenge.


	3. Chapter Three - First Defeat

The news that night was full of news of Mike's apparent betrayal of Richard and Spytech. Emily knew Richard was the one to make those trades, he must have tampered with the evidence, but that would mean he knew she was coming. She needed to think she had already sent Nolan all of the files from the computer to see if he could uncover any adjustments made to it. She needed to think carefully if she wanted to take down Caviaro now.

After awaking from an uneasy sleep she left for Spytech. Everyone walked around with blank expressions, Mike had been the most well liked employee there, no one could believe he was a terrorist. Richard however had a slight glow in his eyes. He called a meeting of all employees, "As I'm sure you have all heard our CFO was arrested last night for supplying equipment to terrorists. I am sure you all share my outrage and disgust at his terrible actions. That is why I have decided to supply the government with all the equipment necessary to bring down these terrorists at a reduced rate. Spytech will survive this and we will come out stronger than ever." As people started to leave he beckoned Emily over to him. "Please accompany me back to my office Emily." He said quietly.

"Of course Mr Caviaro."

They travelled in silence until they reached his office. He moved to the desk and sat down. He gestured for Emily to do the same in a chair in the corner of the room. "So, Emily did you really think you could take me down that easily." He said darkly.

"I don't know what you mean." Emily said her heart pounding _He can't possible know _she thought.

"Oh I really think you do. I knew there was something wrong with you before you even started working here. You were far too overqualified. So I bugged your apartment."

"You did what!" Emily shouted standing up.

"Sit down Amanda." He whispered.

Emily froze "What did you just call me."

"Amanda, that is your real name isn't it. Amanda Clarke."

Emily moved quickly leaping across the desk and pining him against the wall her hand on his throat. "I could kill you." She said panting.

"Of course you could, but then Mike would die because of what I've done. Just like your fool of a father." He laughed.

She threw him against the desk. "If you kill me everyone will know the truth." He nodded towards the camera watching them. "You and your little friend Nolan Ross will go to prison with Mike and you will never have your revenge against the Graysons." She hesitated; she didn't know what to do. "I already have enough evidence of my own to put you away just like your father, I suggest you destroy any evidence you have against me and my company if you don't want to end up exactly like your father."

"I won't let you win." She whispered.

"I don't really think you have a choice." She stood back and he got off the desk. "Destroy the evidence and I will let you go back to whatever you were doing before you tried to destroy me."

"What about the Graysons, and everyone else who framed my father?"

"They are good customers of mine. You won't touch them. You've lost."

She left for her apartment. She knew he was watching her as she deleted all of the evidence and made Nolan do the same. She looked around, she knew she had lost. Her only option was to return to Japan and make a new plan with Takeda, if he would ever let her leave Redbun Island again. He was right she wasn't ready. Richard had destroyed any hope she had ever had of getting her revenge. She started crying, she would never be able to make the Graysons pay, she would never find peace.

Later that night as she awoke to the sound of footsteps, there was someone in her apartment. She reached for her gun and stood silently. She reached her bedroom door and listened. There was one man and it sounded like he was pouring something. She opened her door a crack. It was gasoline. She raised her gun and pointed it at him "Stop or I'll shoot!" She shouted. He turned and fired a shot from his own gun at her. She ran back into the bedroom and just missed the bullet. She heard him strike a match and throw in down. The fire sprung to life and immediately engulfed the sofa. Emily heard the man run out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. She could barely see through the smoke and the heat was unimaginable. She knew she should leave immediately but she couldn't lose her one link to David. She reached under the bed and retrieved the infinity box. She opened her door to find the rest of her apartment had become flame. There was no way she could escape. The smoke was stinging her eyes and it was getting hard to breathe. She clung to the box, _is this the end _she thought. Her heart was coming out of her chest, she had never been so scared, she knew this was Caviaro, he had made sure she would never endanger him again. He had killed her.

An alarm was blaring but she could barely hear it. The smoke was killing her, she couldn't breathe and she was slipping out of consciousness. Not only had Caviaro killed her, he had picked the most painful way possible. Her door was now ablaze and the fire was creeping closer to her. She wasn't going to let Caviaro kill her. With the last of her strength she smashed the window and looked out. There was an old fire escape but she didn't know if it would hold her weight. She stepped slowly onto it. It shook beneath her as she climbed down onto the floor below. She threw the box with all her might through the window, it smashed and she crawled through. The ceiling was on fire and it was creeping down the walls. Picking up the box she ran into the main apartment, whoever lived here had already left leaving the door open. In the halls there were other people running desperately trying to escape. She couldn't take it anymore she collapsed.

She woke up in an ambulance with an oxygen mask on and wires attached to her. Two men passing her when she collapsed had carried her down where paramedics had revived her. She still had the infinity box pressed into her chest. No one had been able to separate her from it. She watched as the fire-fighters ran into the building to tackle the blaze. There were crying people all around her, many had lost their homes and she saw several people who were injured. _How many people have had their lives ruined and for what? He had already won! _It was then she knew that Richard was truly evil. He had done this because he wanted her to suffer even more than she already was and didn't care how many others died. After a few minutes regaining her strength she snuck away. No one noticed everyone was more concerned with the more seriously injured.

She found a cheap hotel, luckily she had fallen asleep in her clothes so still had her credit card and phone. She knew Richard would find her soon but she needed to rest. Sleep did not come easy. She was on full alert. Richard would not stop until she was dead, nowhere was safe. She left as soon as she awoke and had washed the soot of herself. She quickly bought new clothes and stopped at a restaurant to eat. She spent the rest of the day traveling around New York not staying anywhere for very long. She couldn't keep doing this forever and no plane she boarded would be safe while Caviaro was still after her. The news reported the fire and announced two people had been killed, one elderly resident and one fire fighter, and several injured. After retrieving the infinity box and settling in a new hotel she received a text. _I see you survived the fire Amanda, you can't keep avoiding me forever. I think it's time we settled this once and for all. Meet me in the old dock building near Spytech at 6PM tomorrow._ She knew he was right, she couldn't avoid him forever. This had to end. No matter how.


	4. Chapter 4 - Final Showdown

Emily stood outside the old dock building her heart racing. She knew she probably wouldn't survive this but she couldn't just walk away. She entered to see a large room made entirely of wood. The walls and roof were crumbling and there were even gaps in the floor leading straight down into the ocean. The floor was littered with ropes and tins, there was even a large anchor with a long cord attached to it sitting near a gap in the floor. The light was very dim but she could see Caviaro. There was a very large man standing behind him, he was holding a gun.

"Welcome Amanda." Richard said smiling. "I'm so happy you came."

"Why did you bring me here?" she shouted.

"To kill you of course. I didn't really believe you would just leave after I stopped your plans. I knew you would keep on trying."

"But the fire, you killed two innocent people. Hurt and took the homes of countless more!" She screamed.

"Am I supposed to care? Those people were nothing and no one. Why should I care that they're dead? What difference does it make to me?"

"You monster. You have destroyed so many lives and you don't even care."

"The only person I care about is myself." The two of them were moving closer together and were only a few feet apart now. "No one else matters. A million people could die tomorrow and it won't affect me in anyway. People are expendable, disposable, nothing." He stared coldly at her. Her rage was growing with every word he said.

"Why did you help frame my father? If you're going to kill me I have to know."

"I helped destroy your father because it would be the only way for me to gain information on Conrad. Information I could use to force him to support my new company. Without his backing Spytech would never have been a success. I owe everything I have to your pathetic father." She was shaking with anger. She was about to attack. "Not so fast Amanda, if you take one step closer it all ends." He gestured to the man holding the gun. He was pointing it directly at Emily's heart. "Go ahead kill me. End it all. My real life ended the day they too my father." Richard laughed.

"As you wish." He turned to the man with the gun "Do it."

Emily leapt at him. As he pulled the trigger she grabbed the gun and caused the bullets to hit the floor at the foot of the anchor, it started to fall in to the sea. She hit the man twice with the gun over the head; he released the gun and fell back. One more kick to the head left him unconscious. Richard pulled a knife out of his pocked and slashed at Emily's arm. She felt an incredible pain and the gun flew out of her hand into the corner of the room. Richard ran after it. Emily knew this was the end. She had fallen on the floor curled up in a ball watching Richard run across the room. Then suddenly he cried out. He fell and began moving across the floor. There was a piece of rope wrapped around his ankle. The other end was attached to the anchor pulling him towards the gap in the floor. He grabbed the edge of the whole screaming for help. Emily stood and moved as fast as she could over towards the screaming man. She was too late. The anchor was too heavy and pulled Richard away from Emily deep into the sea. Emily watched him falling for a few seconds, then he was out of sight. She lay by the gap in the floor for 5 minutes. No one could survive that long underwater. Richard Caviaro was dead.

Later that day after treating her arm she retrieved his laptop and released it to the police. After a lot of digging they found out the truth. Richard was condemned, Spytech was closed and Mike was released. Richard's body was never found, the world assumed her had fled the country, only Emily knew the truth. As Emily boarded the plane back to Redbun she realized that Richard had gotten what he deserved. He had chosen to hurt and kill people all of his life and now the world was a safer place. Emily returned to her training now knowing she was on the right path.


End file.
